The Decision
by Obbiejoe
Summary: Kim has a problem and it's major. Will her mother help or is assistance, and possible romance, going to come from another quarter. Read and find out. MATURE CONTENT!


I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of Walt Disney. The following fan fiction in no way reflects neither Disney's original intent nor its intended characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that are contained in this story.

This story is rated a hard M for language, adult situations and descriptions suitable for adult readers only.

Now that you have been warned… please read and enjoy. R&R appreciated.

A/N: I am currently rewriting chapter 7 of 'The Wanderer' due to requests for a bit more of a battle (Which was my original intent anyway) and it looks to be about a week away. In the meantime I decided to post another of my older stories that had been collecting dust on my hard drive. I left the original title that includes the odd connotation 'Scenario 53'. Those of you who have read my attempts at entertainment before will recognize this as another of my 'First Time' series that have never been published.

I made an attempt to clean this up a bit but it still contains language and situations not suitable for younger readers, to dilute it any further would, in my humble estimation, ruin the story line.

As always, all R&R are welcome.

* * *

**The Decision – Scenario 53**

_By: obbiejoe_

**MIDDLETON COLORADO – MIDDLETON MEMORIAL PARK**

Sweat created dark Rorschach like patches on the T-shirt of the petite redhead as she jogged along the path in the park. Jogging for her wasn't the same as it was for most people, she wasn't jogging for the exercise, she got more than enough exercise during her daily workouts. Kim Possible jogged when she wanted to think. The solitude and mindless physical exertion relaxed her and allowed her mind to concentrate by keeping her normally hyperactive body from interrupting her train of thought.

As a rule she only got a mile or two into her 'jog' before her sharp mind was able to form a conclusion or reach a decision but today was turning out to be the exception to that rule. She recognized the bench she always used as a makeshift starting point for the mile and a half trip around the park as it passed by for the fifth time with no resolution to the problem that had prompted her run.

It was only the fact that part of her current problem was expecting her in less than half an hour that caused her to veer off the path and begin the jog toward home no closer to resolving the problem than she had been when she had begun her run. She knew she'd be late meeting him but also knew that, being who he was, he would not even mention it.

Arriving home she took the stairs leading to her room two at a time only slowing down after quickly ascending the ladder-like stairway leading to her loft bedroom, at least it was hers for the next two weeks, after that she would be almost a thousand miles away. Two weeks from now she would be starting college.

It was actually the fact that she would be staying somewhere other than the home she had grown up in that was the crux of the problem. The college she was going to be attending had one small problem with her attending their school, just one, but it was currently causing quite a problem in her life, and from the most unexpected direction she could have ever imagined.

It had all started when, after the acceptance letters and first visit were completed, the College Board had decided, in their ultimate wisdom, that she and Ron might pose a problem if they were allowed to live in the normal student housing. It wasn't only the fear of being attacked by one of the criminals they fought it was also the sometimes unusual means they used to travel to and from their various missions.

An almost thirty year old car that was capable of flight was unusual enough but couple that with the occasional GJ hover jet or secret military transport and things really started to get weird. The crux of it was that both she and Ron, who would be attending the same college, would be forced to seek other living arrangements.

Then the real problem reared it head. When she explained the glitch to her parents her father had suggested that Ron and his parents join in on the discussion since it affected Ron as well as her. She had no idea at the time what the result of that seemingly reasonable request would be.

That very night, last night as a matter of fact, Ron had come over with his parents bearing the very same letter she had received from the College Board. She had been a bit shocked to hear that Ron had been going to petition the school board to allow him to live off campus anyway and had in fact already used a bit of his continuing Naco royalties to purchase a house that was only a few blocks from the campus.

Gene Stoppable had admitted that, while he had at first been resistant to Ron's suggestion, he now agreed wholeheartedly and had gone on for a few minutes on the positive aspects of not only Ron having the responsibility of caring for a home but the potential investment aspects since homes that near to the campus were constantly growing in value.

Then her father, not her open minded mother mind you, but her overly protective, 'you will not date until you're thirty', father had shocked her into speechlessness by actually suggesting that she move in with Ron.

He had not asked if they could rent a room from Ron for her, he had not even asked if it was a one or two bedroom home, he had simply stated flat out. "Good, that seems to settle things, Kimmie-cub will just move in with Ron." and expected everyone else to just agree.

What really floored her was that, aside from Ron who seemed as speechless as she was, everyone had.

Kim remembered looking imploringly at her mother who had a silly grin on her face. Of all the people at the table she had expected her mother to form some sort of resistance to the idea since her mother was well aware of the… well, more unusual aspects of her new downtime activities.

Kim had decided two things upon graduation from High School. The first was to give up cheerleading, at least temporarily, so she could concentrate on the educational rather than the social aspects of her education. The second thing she had decided took a lot more thought but finally she decided to cut back on missions.

Since she had applied, and been accepted, to a double major, criminology and political science, she knew time would be at a premium for her and taking off to a foreign country on a school night would make it almost impossible to devote the necessary time to handle the class load a double major required. She would still take some of the local stuff, and even a special request from time to time, but the time of two and three missions a week would have to stop until she got a better feel for exactly how difficult her new academic pursuits would be.

At her mothers suggestion she had already scaled back on the missions, considerably, and there was an unforeseen consequence that only she, her mother and her therapist knew about.

Having always been hyperactive, even as a child, her body had gotten used to the adrenalin rushes she got from cheerleading and her activities during missions and it was only a week after she had begun to cut back on her mission activity that the problem started.

In a nutshell, she began to go through a sort of adrenalin withdrawal. She had begun to pace nervously and after only five days her temper had begun to get the better of her, so much so that she had actually raised her hand with the intention of slugging one of her brothers for yet another of their normally overlooked pranks.

Fortunately she had stopped herself and instantly went to her mother for help. The help her mother had provided came in the form of a therapist who, after only two short sessions, had recognized the problem.

Her mother had accompanied her to the third session as both her mother and her doctor and there had been a lengthy and in depth discussion about possible treatments.

Drugs had been instantly ruled out due to the effects they might have on the course studies Kim was preparing for. Any long term solutions were also ruled out, she needed a solution now, right now. The session suddenly took a turn toward the absurd when the therapist had asked her an extremely embarrassing question, she asked if she masturbated and, if so, how often.

After a bit of hemming and hawing and more than a few nervous glances at her mother Kim had finally admitted that she masturbated once or twice a week. Kim remembered her relief when her mother had smiled and said only that she would have been worried if she denied it since sexuality was such a large part of growing up, especially in her family.

That was when the therapist had recommended increasing the number of times she masturbated from once or twice a week to daily. That was a month ago and since that time she had increased her masturbation therapy to twelve times a week.

Oddly enough, it had seemed to work, and work well. Kim was more relaxed and able to control her temper even better than she had been earlier.

Kim unfortunately had to admit to her mother that the reason she had only been masturbating once or twice a week was that she tended to get a little vocal when she climaxed and had had to time her actions to fit the very few times the house was completely empty.

Kim was surprised to hear that her mother not only understood but had the same problem herself. Her mother's solution to her own problem was to have the bedroom she and James Possible shared soundproofed.

That was why, the day after their joint session with the therapist, Kim stayed in the guest room as her own room was gutted and subjected to the same soundproofing technique. Since that time Kim had been able to pursue her therapeutic sessions with no one else in the house, other than her mother, any the wiser.

Kim finished her shower in record time and was soon out the door to meet Ron at, naturally, Bueno Nacho. This would be the first time they were going to sit down and discuss the problem her father had created and, surprisingly, Ron had called her early that morning and had actually been the one who suggested the meeting.

When Kim finally entered Bueno Nacho she was not surprised to see Ron sitting at their normal booth, she was surprised however to see the booth totally devoid of any food. As she got closer she saw Ron nervously biting his lip as Rufus stood on his shoulder obviously trying to comfort his obviously anxious best friend.

Slipping into the booth a few moments later she saw Ron jump as if startled. Then she saw the look on his face when he saw it was her and began to worry. His lip biting increased and he actually began to wring his hands, it was almost like he was afraid to talk to her.

Being naturally concerned at this unforeseen behavior she began to feel a bit nervous herself, could it be that Ron honestly did not want her staying with him? Even though she herself thought it was a bad idea that was only due to her recent therapeutic pursuits, she would have never guessed Ron would be anything except excited about the prospect.

Deciding to get to the bottom of the problem as soon as possible Kim looked across the booth. "What's wrong Ron? What's bothering you?"

She saw Ron lift his hand and begin tugging on his collar. "Me? Wrong? What makes you think anything's wrong KP?"

Now she knew there was defiantly something bothering him and that it concerned her, if it hadn't he would have instantly gone into great detail about the situation. "Don't try and kid me Ron. I know for a fact that there's something bothering you, now spill."

Instead of answering Ron suddenly began to flush a deep red and look around him. Then he leaned forward in the booth and whispered. "Ah… Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here KP, how about we go for a walk in the park, back by the old fountain."

Now Kim knew something serious was going on. Ron wanting to walk instead of eat was serious enough but when he mentioned going back by the old fountain, the only area in the park that nobody ever went anymore, she knew it was defiantly serious. This was reinforced shortly later when Ron placed Rufus on the ground outside his parent's house and told him to wait in his room.

Ten minutes later the two friends were walking slowly past the defunct fountain for the second time and Ron had not yet uttered one word since he had watched Rufus scamper off. Deciding enough was enough Kim broke the silence. "Okay Ron, we're alone and we're walking. Now what's got you so freaked?"

Ron stumbled a bit but caught himself quickly and looked at her. "Let's sit down KP. This is… ah… a little… ah…delicate."

Ron made his way to the fountain with Kim following hesitantly. Once they were both sitting Ron turned and looked at her. "Look KP. I… ah… Why didn't you argue with your Dad last night when he suggested you move in with me?"

Kim's eyes opened wide. She had been right; Ron didn't want her living with him. Her mind whirled with the various reasons Ron may have but couldn't settle on one that sounded reasonable. Giving up she looked directly into Ron's eyes. "Why Ron, Why don't you want me staying with you?"

Ron actually rocked back in surprise. "What? Why wouldn't I want that KP?"

Kim was now confused. "But… I mean you just asked me why I didn't… I mean…"

Ron interrupted her. "Look KP, I just figured that… ah… maybe you'd be better off in a place of your own, that's all. I mean considering… ah… stuff."

Even though Ron had now given her the easy path to get her own place without looking like a bad friend his suggestion still rankled on her nerves a bit. "What stuff Ron? I'll ask again, why don't you want me staying with you?"

She watched Ron gathering his thoughts and seriously considered pulling out the 'puppy dog pout' even though she knew she was getting what she wanted. That's when Ron decided to throw her entire thought process completely out the window.

With his hand vigorously rubbing the back of his neck he looked directly at her when he said the last thing she expected. "I know about your…ah… therapy KP."

Kim was speechless. There was no way in the world Ron could have even the slightest idea what her therapy consisted of. But then again, he wasn't supposed to be aware that she had any sort of therapy at all, and then there was the nervous embarrassment he had been showing since the start of all this.

Catching her breath after the shock she knew she had to find out exactly what he thought he knew. "Therapy? I have no idea what you're even talking about Ron. What therapy?"

Ron's hand stopped its movement and he looked her directly in the eye. "You should know by now that you can't lie to me KP, just like I can't lie to you. We've known each other too long."

Kim decided to try another tactic. Ron may indeed know, or guessed, about her 'therapy' but there was no way in the world he could even imagine what form it took. "Okay, you're right. I'm undergoing a little therapy for a… ah… nervous disorder. Giving up cheerleading and cutting back on missions seems to have made me a little… well, nervous. But so what, what does that have to do with us staying together?"

Ron squared himself on the edge of the fountain and lowered his hand from his neck. "Look KP. I don't really want to get into this, I never did. But believe me when I tell you I know exactly what you do to calm your… ah, nervous disorder."

The way Ron said that she knew instantly that Ron at least thought he knew what she was doing when she locked her trapdoor twelve times a week. Knowing pretence wouldn't help any more she deflated, embarrassed that Ron had somehow found out. "How did you find out Ron? Did my mom tell you?"

Ron looked shocked. "God no KP, Man, I can't even imagine how embarrassed I'd be talking to Mrs. Dr. P about that kind of thing."

Anger stated to surge in Kim's blood. If her mother hadn't told him then there was only one other way he could know. "RON! Are you and Wade spying on me? So help me God if…"

Ron held his hands up in defense. "Holy Shit… No KP. I'd never do anything like that and I know Wade wouldn't either. Unless you told him I'm sure he has no idea that you're mas… ah… doing therapy."

Kim stopped in mid sentence. Now she was sure Ron knew exactly what she was doing. But if her mother hadn't told him and he hadn't found out by spying on her how in hell did he know so much. "Look Ron, you better explain just how you know about that, and I mean right now."

She watched Ron blush again as his eyes dropped to the ground around them. "Well, I guess you do need to know about this KP. I've been too embarrassed to ever mention it before but now… well, I guess I should just tell you."

Kim crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Ron who looked back up into her face. "I'm waiting Ron. And it better be good."

Kim heard the rocks at their feet 'snick' as Ron nervously shuffled his feet. "Do you remember about two years ago when we got our brains switched for a couple of days?"

Kim recalled the incident perfectly but hoped she would never have to explain to Ron just what had made it so memorable. "I remember Ron. What about it?"

Ron's hand went back to his neck before he continued. "Yea, well… Ah… well, when we finally got things switched back the right way I think there was a little problem."

Still glaring at him there was just a tinge of anger in her voice. "What kind of problem Ron?"

Ron looked away from her for a moment as he looked around clearly to make sure they were alone. "Ah… I don't think things got switched back all the way KP. I… ah… I think a little bit of you is still up here." As he spoke Ron touched a finger to his forehead.

Kim had no idea where Ron was going with this. "I'm not sure what you mean Ron. What kind of 'little part' is still there?"

Kim saw Ron hesitating a little before he looked back at her. "Look KP, it's not like I can see anything or anything but… well, whenever you… ah…. I mean when you… ah… when you do your therapy thing I just know about it, I can kinda feel it."

Kim looked at Ron for a full ten seconds before she stood and looked down at him. "Bull shit Ron. That's just impossible. Now how did you find out?"

Ron stayed where he was and looked up at her. "Look at me KP. You know I'm not lying. I can tell you exactly when you went from once or twice week to almost a dozen a week now. When it started I started calling your house. Every time I did Mrs. Dr. P said you were busy, which I… already knew, but it told me your Mom knew what was happening so I kind of figured the rest out myself."

Ron straightened up a bit as he continued. "I knew you were getting…ah… a little…. Ah… not yourself after we cut back on the missions. And one day I was talking to your brothers and they said Mrs. Dr. P took you to see someone when you almost hit them."

Ron took a breath. "Look, I'm not a rocket scientist or anything but I can figure things out, then after you started… I mean after I started feeling… Well, then you were back to yourself, okay."

Kim sat back down as speechless as she'd been the previous evening as she watched Ron nervously twitching as he waited for her to say something.

Finally she decided she had to know more. "Do you ever feel anything else Ron? I mean can you like, I don't know, tell what I'm thinking and stuff?"

Her question seemed to calm Ron down a bit, he actually seemed more embarrassed about the whole situation than she was. "Well, not really KP. I mean I'm doing better in school, but that actually started before the brain switch thing and I seem to be better at the martial arts thing but that's probably due to… ah… something else."

Ron's last statement intrigued her but she knew they had bigger problems right now. "So the only thing you can really feel is when I'm… ah… I mean…"

Ron stopped her before she had to say anything more embarrassing than she already had. "Yea, that's really about it KP. I just don't understand it. I even talked to Wade about it and…"

Ron must have seen her stiffen in place when he mentioned talking to Wade so he backtracked a bit. "No, No, No KP. I never mentioned what the problem was I only told him that every once in a while I got, well, flashes of what you were doing and asked him to look into it, that's all."

Kim relaxed a little. "And did he? I mean did he figure anything out?"

Ron began to rub the back of his neck. "Not really. The only thing he said was that if you were thinking about anything in particular at the exact moment of… ah… transfer that it could leave a kind of resonance or imprint or something but I figured that there was no way you... I mean we were in the middle of a mission, there was no way you were thinking about anything like… ah… that right then. So I have no idea KP, none at all."

Kim was stunned. Ron had no idea of what she was thinking about at the exact moment their brain switch was being reversed, but she did, she knew exactly what she had been thinking and also knew Wade had been spot on when he diagnosed the problem.

At the moment their minds had been switched back to their correctly respective bodies Kim had been thinking about the biggest thing she would miss about no longer having Ron's body, his dick.

It had started innocently enough, Ron had apparently drank one of those enormous sodas he was so fond of shortly before Drakken's machine accidently switched their minds and Kim was faced with the first major dilemma associated with the switch, she had to pee.

As soon as they got to her house with Private Dobbs she had made a bee line to the washroom, ostensibly to wash her hands. Instead she immediately closed her eyes and, after slipping Ron's pants and boxers down around her ankles, sat on the toilet to relieve the pressure on her bladder.

She was a bit startled to discover that sitting on the toilet was not going to work. She still remembered her confusion when the penis she now possessed refused to point down into the bowl and insisted on pointing straight up toward the ceiling.

As soon as she reached down to grasp the uncooperative organ and point it properly her eyes had popped wide open. Instead of a soft length of flesh her hand was wrapped around a shaft that felt like a steel rod.

Looking down she had been extremely startled to discover that not only did the body she was in have an erection but it was quite a bit larger than the books and movies she had seen led her to believe.

Knowing a bit about physiology from her mother's text books Kim assumed that as soon as the pressure was relieved on her bladder the surprisingly large shaft would deflate to a more… well, manageable state, she had been wrong.

She discovered she had to stand at an extremely awkward angle just to keep from making too big of a mess and had been dismayed to learn that simply emptying her bladder did almost nothing to reduce the hardness of the shaft between her legs. Quite the contrary it seemed that the simple act of holding it to make sure the stream of liquid hit somewhere near the bowl only made it harder.

She clearly recalled standing there after she finished reliving herself with Ron's pants still around his ankles and staring down at the offending member wondering what to do.

She found out first hand (no pun intended) that muscle memory was a fact and not just a myth when one of her hands wrapped itself around the shaft began a stroking motion that, while startling, she found extremely pleasant.

She remembered the tenseness she felt when the stroking continued for several seconds before an odd feeling seemed to wash through her entire body. She remembered watching in amazement as the hand she had wrapped around Ron's erection began to increase its rhythmic movements but the amazement quickly turned to shock when she realized exactly what was happening, she was masturbating.

Just moments after she realized what would happen if she didn't stop immediately it was too late. She remembered clearly the weak kneed feeling that shot through her when the erection in her hand began to spew streams of thick white ooze with such force that the mirror in the bathroom became coated with the amazingly thick liquid.

She discovered that it took almost a full fifty seconds before the previously stiff shaft of flesh deflated to a more manageable condition. She also discovered one other thing, she discovered that she had enjoyed what had happened, she had enjoyed it a lot.

Over the course of the next three days she learned a lot about her best friend. She learned that not only was he surprisingly large in areas of his body besides his hands and feet but he was also surprisingly virile. So virile that she had found she was able to enjoy her now favorite pastime more often than she ever thought possible.

Through her own experience she knew that she, and she supposed most woman, were multi orgasmic but had never even heard a whisper about the male of the species being similarly graced. She later supposed that she should have at least tried looking up the possibility but honestly couldn't, or rather wouldn't, spare the time for such a mundane endeavor, she had other things to do during her spare time, very exciting things.

Consequently at the exact moment they were having their brains switched back there was one thought racing through her mind, very graphically racing. She was going to loose the weak kneed and breathtaking response she got each and every time she pumped her temporary dick to orgasm, in short, she was thinking about masturbation, really thinking about it.

The memory had passed through her mind so quickly she knew it would go unnoticed by Ron but was now faced with not only a dilemma of epic proportions but with the realization that, even if they were living miles apart, Ron would be well aware of what she was doing each and every time she locked her door.

Looking up she saw Ron looking at her expectantly, what he expected was beyond her at the moment. Then she was struck with an odd thought and looked at Ron with a confused face. "Ron? If all that is true, and you really can tell when I'm… ah… doing my therapy then what difference does it make where I live? You'd feel it anyway wouldn't you?"

She thought her question was a legitimate one, hell, she thought it was downright insightful but instead of seeing relief on Ron's face she saw what looked like panic.

Totally confused she reached out and took hold of Ron's arm which surprisingly made him jump. "Ron? What's wrong now? I mean you've been living with this for almost two years, what difference does it make where I am or where you are?"

As soon as Ron refused to look her in the eye she knew there was something else bothering Ron, something a lot more embarrassing than what he had already admitted.

Ron began rustling the rocks at their feet again and she knew he was trying to formulate an answer. It was why he was having so much trouble doing that that had her concerned.

As the rustling continued she began to feel impatient. "Come on Ron, what's wrong. It can possible be any more embarrassing than what we've already discussed."

She heard a soft sigh as Ron lifted his head and looked at her. "Well, it's not really something that you need to worry about KP. It's more my problem than yours."

Still maintaining her grip on his arm she looked at him using her version of his serious look. "Does it have anything to do with why you're uncomfortable with us living in the same house?"

Ron lowered his gaze for a moment before looking back up. "Well, yea, kinda."

Now Kim knew she was getting somewhere. "Then it is my problem Ron. Besides, haven't you always said 'if you've got a problem, than we both have a problem.' Isn't that what having each others back is all about?"

She saw the fear evident in Ron's eyes when he turned his head to look directly at her. "But KP! This is different, way different. Believe me, it's not something you can do anything about, hell, it's not something you even want to know about."

Kim knew that what ever it was it had Ron scared. "Look Ron, unless we can come up with a reason for living separately that our parents will accept I think we'll jut have to figure out what to do ourselves. We can't do that unless both of us know the facts, all the facts. Now what has you so scared about this Ron, I really need to know."

She saw the fear still present in Ron's eyes. "Maybe you can talk to your Mom KP. I mean she knows about the… ah… situation, Well, your part of it anyway. Maybe she can figure out how to get Mr. Dr. P. to change his mind."

Kim got thoughtful and decided to share her thoughts with Ron, even if he was unwilling to share his with her. "I don't think that will do any good Ron. If she was going to help she would have said something last night. For some reason she doesn't seem to think there will be a problem."

Now Ron got the thoughtful look. "Maybe if we explained my… ah… problem she would change her mind KP."

Now Kim had her opening. "Well, we could do that Ron, but WE can't explain anything to her when WE don't know what the problem is now can WE?"

She saw by the look in Ron's eyes that he caught her drift when she stressed the word 'We' as she spoke and she noticed a look of resignation begin to show in his eyes. As soon as he lowered his head Kim knew she had gotten her point across.

She waited patiently and a few seconds later Ron lifted his head and look directly into her eyes. "Even I got that one KP, and I guess you're right. You do need to know about this, especially if we can't find a way to convince our parents that you need your own place."

In the silence that followed Kim saw Ron begin to blush. Whatever this other thing was it had to be at least as embarrassing as his earlier confession.

Kim's patience was just beginning to wane when Ron began to speak. "The first thing I want you to understand KP is that I have no control over this, none whatsoever, it happens no matter what I try and believe me I've tried everything."

She saw Ron pause as if expecting her to respond so she reached out and took hold of his forearms as she did just that. "Just tell me Ron. Whatever it is I'm sure we can figure out how to fix things."

Ron glanced down to where her hands were gripping his arms before he looked back up. "Well… whenever I… ah…. feel you… ah… you know, I… ah… well, the feelings are so strong that… ah… I can't help but… ah… I mean I get this urge to… and I can't help myself from… ah…"

Kim saw his eyes beginning to drift downward as he began to stumble through what was, to him, an apparently difficult explanation. Then his eyes suddenly snapped up and locked with hers. "Shit, the thing is KP that whenever I feel you doing that I can't help myself, I have to do it too."

Then Ron's eyes pulled away from hers and she felt him try to pull his arms from her grasp and it took Kim a few seconds to realize that, for some reason, he must feel that he was doing something horrible when he got the urge to masturbate whenever her own feelings impinged on his mind.

Unfortunatly for Kim having Ron even mention that he masturbated brought images to Kim's mind, images that she had relived many times but always behind the locked door of her room, never in public and certainly never when Ron was anywhere near her.

She closed her eyes attempting to force the images from her mind but felt her nipples hardening as her mind refused to cooperate. Unable to do anything about it her mind began flashing through many of the more memorable times she had 'jerked off' during the time her mind had inhabited Ron's body.

Still fighting against the images she opened her eyes and saw Ron staring at her with his eyes wide open. "Oh God, not now KP. You can't, not here, not now."

Still griping Ron's arms she felt him begin to shake just before he almost sprang to his feet. He quickly disengaged her hands from his arms and darted quickly into the woods surrounding the fountain.

Kim knew he hadn't gone far, his footsteps had stopped almost as soon as he entered the woods. Kim quickly made her way to the edge of the woods but hesitated to follow Ron any further in case he was… ah… otherwise occupied.

When the sounds she expected to hear weren't forthcoming and she knew he wasn't doing anything embarrassing she called out. "Ron! What's wrong? Why did you run away?"

She knew she had been right in assuming he hadn't gone far when his voice answered her clearly and from very nearby. "You better go KP. I'll call you in a little while and try and explain but for right now it would be best if you just left."

Then an odd sound came from the trees that had Kim beginning to worry. It sounded like someone was scraping bark off a tree. Kim was about to call out again when she saw a glow begin to seep through the trees from the area where Ron's voice had come from.

Still poised to call out she saw the glow brighten until it was bright enough to cast shadows even in the bright afternoon sunlight. More worried than cautious Kim instantly moved into action and rushed in the direction of the glow, and Ron, worried that something was happening that could hurt him.

Only a few feet into the thick corpse of trees she stopped suddenly. Ron was standing with his back to her gripping a tree so hard his fingers were actually digging into the wood. If that wasn't weird enough she saw that the glow that was now even brighter seemed to be coming from Ron himself.

She figured Ron must have heard her coming through the underbrush because she had no sooner stopped than his voice called out again. "Kim! Please leave, leave right now and leave fast. Please for me, just get out of here. I promise I'll call you later and try and explain but right now I need you to get the hell out of here."

Kim stood firm knowing that leaving right now was not going to solve any of their problems. Bracing herself she looked at the glow that seemed to be infusing Ron, "No Ron, that won't solve anything. We're in this together whether you like it of not and we have to get to the bottom of this before we can even begin to figure out what to do."

With the fear of Ron being hurt taking over her conscious mind the rising passions she had felt a short time ago tapered off quickly. Ron was still gripping the tree in a death grip but the bright glow he had been emitting seemed to be dimming.

A few seconds later the glow disappeared completely and as it did Ron grip on the tree loosened. A few seconds after that Ron released the tree entirely and turned his head to look at her. "Sorry KP, but you've never… ah… I mean usually when we're together you don't… ah…"

Kim knew Ron was reluctant to say it but she had a pretty good idea what he was driving at so decided to get it all out in the open so to speak. "I know what you're trying to say Ron, I was getting horny. What I don't understand is why you ran away like that, I mean I can understand you being embarrassed about it, but running away, that I can't understand."

Ron had completely released the tree and had turned around to face her. "Believe me KP, that was the best thing I could have done, I needed to get some distance between us."

Kim was confused, from what Ron had explained earlier he felt the effects of her ardor no matter what the distance was so putting a distance, especially the short distance he had run, between them made no sense to her at all.

Ron must have seen the confusion on her face because Kim saw him visibly deflate as he sighed. "I guess I better tell you the whole story KP. There's no way you'll ever really understand what would be so bad about us living together unless I do. Once you understand believe me, you'll be even more anxious to find an alternative than I am."

As Ron began walking her way she had to ask. "Are you going to be okay now Ron or do you need some time to… ah… relax or something?"

Ron gave her one of his patented half grins. "I'm fine now KP. As long as you… ah… I mean… Well, I won't be giving off any pheromones as long as we both stay… ah… calm."

Following behind Ron as he made his way back to the path Kim called out to him "Pheromones? What pheromones?"

Ron looked back over his shoulder. "That's one of the things I have to explain to you K…" Ron stopped in mid sentence when voices could be hard coming from near the old fountain. The two of them looked over and saw a couple sitting, as they had been a short time ago, at the old fountain with their arms wrapped around each other.

Ron looked over at her again. "Ah… maybe we better find somewhere else KP, somewhere private. There are some things I'm going to tell you that I can't let anyone else overhear."

Kim thought for a moment and she ruled out several places before suggesting what should have been her first thought. "What about the old tree house Ron? We never used to get interrupted when we were up there, is that private enough for you?"

She saw Ron hesitate for a moment before he answered. "Well, I guess that would be okay but remember, we have to stay… ah, calm."

Kim smiled and decided to make light of the situation. "Gottcha Ron. I'm not allowed to get horny."

After a wry smile from Ron the two friends walked away from the fountain side by side in silence.

Twenty minutes later Kim was staring around her in wonder. The old tree house was completely different than she remembered it. The raggedy old couch had been replaced with one that looked almost new and the worn floorboards were now new and polished to a high sheen.

What really shocked her was the fact that the candles and lantern that had once lit the place had been replaced with indirect lighting, electric indirect lighting and one entire wall was covered with numerous other devices that required electricity, not the least of which was and rather large flat panel TV.

Kim filed the difference off in her mind knowing she would have to have a talk to Ron about the changes but at the moment other things took precedence. "Okay Ron, we're alone and I'm not currently horny so I'm waiting for your explanation, why don't you start with the blue glow thing I saw, I'm a little worried about that."

Ron settled in on the couch before answering. "Well… honestly the 'blue glow thing', while it does tie in, isn't really as important as other things right now." Kim saw Ron begin to rub the back of his neck in the all too familiar habit of his when he was nervous to discuss something.

Finally he gestured for Kim to sit down and waited for her to settle in and give him her attention. "I didn't mention anything last night because… well... I had to get permission to tell you about things."

Kim interrupted at this point needing to know who else knew about the situation, especially the part about Ron being affected whenever she masturbated. "Who did you need permission from Ron, your parents?"

Ron's eyes opened wide and he stopped his incessant rubbing for a moment. "God no KP, they don't know anything about any of this. The only one around here who knows anything at all is Wade and even he only knows a little bit, I had to get permission from… ah… well, the people helping me through all this. I promised them I'd keep all this secret."

Kim relaxed a bit as the fear of embarrassment lessened slightly. "And I'm gathering you received permission since your willing to tell me about it."

Ron smiled slightly as he responded. "Yea, as a matter of fact he said he figured you were kind of exempt from the promise anyway seeing how close we are and stuff."

Kim saw Ron's smile fade "And this permission lets you tell me about whatever the real problem is… AND the blue glow thing?"

Ron felt the corners of his lips turning upward in a small smile, he should have realized once she had seen the glow she would worry on it until she had her curiosity satisfied. "Yes Kim, it includes an explanation about the blue glow."

He saw Kim smile in response but still had no idea where to start until an idea surfaced in his mind. "So, do you want to do this the slow way or the fast way?"

He watched Kim's smile slip as her face clouded with confusion. "Fast way? What do you mean?"

Ran sat up a bit straighter, what he had in mind would be almost as revealing as the information it was meant to impart. "It's something I learned at… ah… school recently. I promise it's not dangerous and it lets me give you a lot of information in a very short time… but only if you're willing to accept it."

He saw the look on Kim's face that told him she was making a decision, it was the same look she got when she jogged and he knew he would receive a prompt answer, he wasn't disappointed. "The fast way Ron, please and thank you."

Ron smiled again, it was just like her to do it that way, get everything she could in the shortest amount of time. Personally he preferred the long way, the, regardless of his motto, normal way.

Turning slightly on the couch to face her he lost his smile as he considered what he was about to do, he would be giving away secrets, secrets he had held for a few years and, even though he had been given permission to tell her everything holding onto secrets was so ingrained into his personality he knew he was going to have a hard time.

Then there was the other problem, that was the one he was worried about. It wasn't that it was a secret, although it was, it wasn't even that it was about his Monkey Powers, which it was, it was just so personal and embarrassing that even he, 'Mr. I don't get embarrassed' was concerned he would balk at the last moment and fail to tell her everything even though it was crucial he did, and quickly.

Looking up into Kim's expectant face he squared his shoulders before starting. "I've done this before KP, a lot of times with several different people and the worst thing that's ever happened was one of the people got a slight headache afterward."

Ron saw Kim shake her head that she was ready. "Whenever you're ready Ron, what do I need to do?"

Ron began rubbing the palms of his hands together. "Nothing KP, just sit there. I have to touch you but it's just your forehead so close your eyes and relax."

Kim took a breath and closed her eyes trusting Ron completely and moments later felt his fingers resting on her forehead. She heard Ron take a deep breath and suddenly she felt like she was flying. The sensation was exhilarating and she began to see images flashing quickly in her minds eye too fast for her to recognize anything at all.

If she was asked to describe it later she knew she wouldn't be able to, not and make any sense of it. A block of images would flash quickly by and she would be left with an impression or a series of impressions. There was something that looked like a castle that was somehow connected to Monkey Fist then there was a flash of somewhere foreign and oriental architecture, this was followed by, of all things a sword and, once again, Monkey Fist.

Through it all there was a light blue light and the soft screeching of what sounded like monkeys. How long this went on she had no idea but suddenly everything coalesced in her mind and she knew, she knew everything. She gasped when the knowledge of exactly who, and what, her best friend was grew in her mind. There was no doubt of the truth of what she now knew, none whatsoever and she found herself in awe of the power she had been so close to for so long.

Ron's fingers drew away from her head and she swayed slightly when they lost contact. Ron quickly grasped her shoulders and steadied her as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked into Ron's face and saw concern etched on his features. "I'm sorry I never told you about any of that KP, but I promised. I hope you can forgive me."

Kim was speechless for several seconds as she just stared at the man sitting before her, if even half of what she now knew was true she was staring at the most powerful man on the face of the earth, a man capable of almost anything he set his mind to. But she also knew that this man was still Ron, her best friend and the sweetest, most caring person she had ever known.

Reaching out Kim grasped Ron's shoulders. "There's nothing to forgive Ron. I not only know about the promise but I know how it important it was, and still is. You have my word I will never tell anyone about any of this, at least not without Sensei's permission."

She felt Ron give her a small squeeze where his hands still gripped her and his eyes looked up into hers. "Thanks KP. I knew you could be trusted."

Then the here and now came back to her. "Is this why you didn't want me with living with you Ron? Were you afraid I'd realize just what you were?"

For some reason Ron flushed before he answered. "No KP. I've gotten pretty good at hiding all this over the last couple of years, that wasn't what has me worried. It's… ah… related but not really the problem."

Kim stared into Ron's eyes. "Then what is it Ron, you know you can tell me."

Ron released her and, knowing he needed space right now, she released him and sat back. She watched his hand go to the back of his neck and smiled, even with all the power that resided within him he was still nervous about telling her what this problem was. She decided she should give him a starting point. "You said it was related to the Monkey Power Ron but, even with everything I know now I don't see how."

Now that he had a starting point he was quick to respond. "It's like this KP. Whenever I get… ah… excited, I kind of give off this pheromone stuff."

Kim prompted him again. "Yea, you mentioned that earlier Ron, exactly what do these pheromones do and why does it scare you?"

Ron looked deep into her eyes. "If you had come a few steps closer to me back at the fountain you'd probably know KP."

Then inconsistency of his statement glared at her like a blinking red light. "Probably? What exactly do you mean by probably and what exactly would I 'probably' know?"

Ron stood suddenly and began pacing as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's something I read KP, in the scrolls I'm studying at Yamanochi. It's… ah… well…" then Ron stopped pacing and looked directly at her. "In a nutshell KP it said that when I, well, it said the Monkey Master but I guess that means me, but anyway, when I start producing the pheromone it… well, it affects the females in the immediate area, especially the one that was responsible for the excitement and pheromone production."

Kim knew she was getting to the crux of the problem now and had an inkling of where this was all headed. "Affects them how Ron?"

Without the expected hesitation Ron answered. "To put it bluntly KP, it makes them want to, well the way I translated it was mate but we both know exactly what that means."

Just to make sure, she paraphrased Ron's explanation. "So basically what your saying is if I was living with you and continued with my therapy you'd respond by giving off these pheromones and, if I was close enough, I'd be affected and try and 'mate' with you, have I got it right so far?"

Ron visible relaxed. "Whew, yea, that's about it KP. Now you see why we can even consider living in the same house."

Kim paused for several heartbeats before she responded. "Honestly Ron, no, I don't understand."

She saw the shock her statement caused reflected on Ron's face immediately and before he could open his mouth she held up her hand to stop him. "Here's how I see it Ron, and let me finish before you say anything." Then she began counting off her points on the fingers of the hand she had raised. "One, you read something, in Japanese by the way, a language you don't know completely, that said when a Monkey Master, which may of may not be you, gives off pheromones, that you may or may not be giving off, it affects the woman around him causing them to want to mate, which may or may not mean they want to have sex, with said Monkey Master.

Having reached five she looked into Ron's eyes. "With me so far?" When Ron nodded his head looking totally confused instead of shocked she continued. "Good, then let's try this, have you ever had any indication that any of this really happened?"

When Ron's confusion deepened she explained. "What I mean is have you ever smelled these pheromones or has any woman ever smelled these pheromones, and if they have, have they ever responded by wanting to have sex with you?

Ron looked totally confused now but did answer after a few seconds. "Well no, of course not, but that doesn't mean it can't or won't happen and that's not really something we can take a chance on is it."

Kim stared back at him. "Well, given our current housing situation I think we do need to take that chance Ron, I think we need to find out what would really happen, don't you?"

The shock returned to Ron's face. "And how do you propose we 'find out' KP?"

Still staring directly into his eyes Kim responded. "Well, the way I see it, we'll have to test out your theory and see what happens."

Ron's eyes scrunched up a bit. "And exactly how do we test out the theory, this isn't something I want to go to Wade about, I'm not even sure how he'd be able to tell if I'm right or not."

Kim didn't even hesitate. "I was thinking of a more empirical test Ron, one that would settle things once and for all."

Ron's face clouded with confusion again. "Empirical test? What kind of empirical test?"

Kim relaxed a bit back into the couch cushion. "Well, if I start… ah… doing my therapy then, according to you, you'll get excited and start giving off those pheromones and, as long as I'm close enough to be in range, so to speak, then I should get the urge to mate with you. If, and when, I don't then 'poof' problem solved."

Shock once again replaced the confusion on Ron's face. "But what if I'm right KP, what if there is no 'poof' what if… what if… ah… and we can't stop."

When Ron stopped expectantly Kim simply smiled. "Well, I guess we'll find out whether mate really does mean sex Ron."

As soon as she used the word sex when talking about the two of them she saw Ron almost collapse onto the couch. "But KP, what would that do to our friendship, what would that do to us?"

Kim reached out again and took hold of Ron's hand. "I think our friendship is strong enough to withstand it Ron, besides, would sex with me really be all that bad. I mean haven't you ever thought about what it would be like" I know I have, and that was before I knew you had these crazy powers and stuff."

Kim had expected Ron to sway again if not outright faint when she had admitted to thinking about sex with him, instead his eyes flashed blue for a moment and he remained rock steady on the couch facing her. "I'd be lying if I said the thought never crossed my mind KP but then I remembered the one thing that told me it would, should and could never happen."

Kim was taken aback at what Ron said, was it possible that he didn't see her that way? Was it possible that he saw her more as a sister or something? She had to know. "And what is that one thing Ron, the one thing you remember?"

Still steady Ron replied immediately, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I remember that you're you KP, the girl who can do anything and that I'm… well… I'm me, the looser who'll never do anything."

Kim smiled at Ron's ridiculous comparison. "You just showed me that, if anything, the opposite is the real truth Ron. If we honestly started comparing our abilities I'm the one that would come out on the short end of the stick, not you… Monkey Master."

Ron was silent and Kim knew she had to fill the silence. "So do we do this Ron or do we always wonder what might have been. I for one want to see where this goes but I certainly can't… and won't, force you, you mean too much to me."

Kim saw the look she had been waiting for, the look that told her Ron was, at least, considering her solution. She could see his mind considering the pro's and con's, weighing each one objectively. So she did the only thing she could do at the moment, she waited.

She was well aware that if she had had the nerve to divulge to Ron exactly what she thought about when she did her therapy it would make a difference, a big difference, but the truth was only she, her diary and, to a small extent, Monique knew what she thought about during those times and she wanted Ron's choice to be his and his alone, not influenced by any last second profession on her part that he played a role, a large role in at least eleven, if not all twelve, of her weekly sessions behind her locked door.

Finally Ron seemed to reach some sort of decision. "Look, I'm not saying I agree with you or anything KP but, for the moment, let's say I was willing to try it. When exactly would you want to perform your experiment, if I agreed to it?"

Kim knew the answer already but hesitated for a moment as though she was thinking about it. "Well, we leave for school in two weeks Ron and if I'm going to be forced to live somewhere else we have to first convince our parents, without revealing the real reason by the way, and then I have to find somewhere else to live."

She paused for a moment to give Ron time to prepare for her next statement. "What I'm saying Ron is the sooner the better. I'm ready to do this right here and right now, all you have to do is agree."

Ron sat upright on the couch now that he was faced with the proposed immediacy. "NOW? RIGHT NOW? B-but how… I mean we can't… I mean shouldn't we like have two rooms, two separate rooms."

Knowing Ron Kim was ready for this one. "That would kind of defeat the purpose wouldn't it Ron. I have to be close enough to make sure that if you do produce some sort of aphrodisiac pheromone I'm affected don't I? And I sure don't want to do this anywhere where either of our parents, or god forbid, my brothers might walk in on us do you?"

She saw the realization of what she had just said dawn on Ron. "Well, yea, I sure can see that."

Kim waited, but knew she only had a short time because the discussion they were having was beginning to produce results that would kind of force the issue anyway. "So do we do this Ron, because if we're not then I better go, I feel a therapy session coming on and we don't have much time."

Ron's face strengthened into resolve and he sat up straight. "Okay, I'm game if you are." Then he began to flush slightly. "Ah… how should we do this KP? Should I turn around or stand in a corner or something?"

Smiling Kim toed her shoes off as she reached for the belt around her waist. "Well, if your right and we end up ravaging each other then it doesn't make any sense for us to hide from each other and if your wrong then, well, then we'll be living in the same house anyway in a couple of weeks and there are bound to be accidents where we walk in on one anther at exactly the wrong time. I can't tell you how many times my brothers have walked in on me getting ready for a shower or something."

As she spoke she stood and began pushing her pants and her underwear down her legs. Ron was quick to respond to that action and spun around on the couch even after what she had just said. "Shit… I didn't know you were going to take your pants all the way off KP. Why didn't you warn me?"

Kim smiled. "Oh come on Ron. It would be a little difficult to do what I'm going to do with my pants on don't you think. I need my legs free, besides I've kind of gotten used to doing this naked and if I try, even partially clothed, it may not work."

Tossing her pants at the end of the couch she then reached down and pulled her top up and over her head before reaching back to release the clasp on her bra. Once naked she sat down and leaned back into the arm of the couch facing Ron's back. Leaving one leg on the floor she bent the other one placing her foot onto the cushion and leaning her leg against the back of the couch which effectively spread her legs wide open.

She was honestly surprised at how comfortable she was. If he turned around Ron was in the perfect position to see things only her gynecologist had ever seen and she wasn't concerned at all. Even though this would be the first time she had ever done anything like this with another person present, except in her fantasies, she felt none of the nervousness she thought she would.

As her hands made their way between her legs she knew she would have to do this the 'old fashioned' way since none of her 'little helpers' were available but as soon as her fingers began softly stroking the outer lips of her cleft she saw Ron stiffen in response even though his back was still to her.

Moments later she knew Ron hadn't been exaggerating when he told her he responded whenever she masturbated because the tremors that began to run through his body were almost an exact mirror image to her own.

It often took a few minutes for her to reach the point where she was unable to concentrate solely on what was happening between her legs so she was still clear headed enough to know that Ron had moved his hands in front of him and was clearly unfastening his pants. His hands then began making movements that closely resembled the ones she was making and she smiled at the thought of what he was currently doing.

That was the last clear thought she had before she realized Ron had been right and the pheromones she had been warned about assaulted her senses. Her sex drive, which was unusually strong at the time, suddenly ramped up to a point she had never realized it was capable of and her hands began a dance between her legs that had her filling her lungs with unexpected deep breaths.

She realized that the dance her hands were making, while normally more than adequate to supply the release she needed would not be enough this time and suddenly knew that not only was Ron's theory about the release and effect of pheromones right but his fear of what they would lead to was right on the money.

While she still felt totally in control, totally herself, she had the unquenchable urge to have something besides her hands between her legs, something warm, stiff and attached to Ron's groin.

The usual fantasies that played out in her head when she masturbated were suddenly augmented by the burning need to have Ron play a personal role in satisfying her needs, a very personal role.

In her minds eye she visualized the object currently being stroked by Ron being thrust into her body over and over. She vaguely saw Ron turn in her direction and stand. Her dancing hands suddenly stopped their dance and she reached out toward him, beckoning him, with no hesitation.

She watched spellbound as he slowly began removing first his shirt and then his pants. Everything seemed to be happening much too slowly and her patience was beginning to wear thin, she wanted nothing more than to stand and rip his clothes off if she had to, anything to get him naked and between her legs where he belonged.

As this thought crossed her mind Ron removed the last of his clothing and as soon as she saw the throbbing erection that jutted from his body her desire to have him entwined with her grew.

She saw him leaning downward toward her and saw the lust she was feeling duplicated in his eyes. As he drew in close she felt something that replicated the times when she began inserting one of her toys between the lips of her vagina. This time, however, when she felt it reach the depth where it normally could reach no further it kept going deeper.

She felt herself being pulled downward and complied willingly until she was lying completely on her back as the warm flesh of Ron's naked body pressed against her. She felt her legs rising on their own to lock around his hips pressing his erect penis ever deeper inside of her. Then the inward plunge stopped and she felt the penis inside of her moving outward only the plunge quickly inward again and she felt her hips thrust upward to match the motion.

Again and again the plunging occurred and her hips responded automatically in response. With each plunge she heard a quiet grunt coming from Ron that was almost unheard over the louder moans coming from her own throat.

Her first orgasm arrived quickly, more quickly than she ever remembered, but Ron's deep insistent plunging continued. Normally satisfied with a single orgasm she found herself surprisingly swept away on a wave of ecstasy as yet another orgasm quickly built and released.

How long this persisted she had no idea, nor did she care, then she felt the penis buried deep within her begin to pulse and answered that pulse with her own thrusts of passion. Her legs tightened around the soft flesh of Ron's hips and she reached up wrapping her arms around his back as she attempted to pull more and more of the pulsing object into her body.

Then she felt Ron stiffen and his grunts turned into deep moans that resounded, with her own, in the previously quiet structure. She could feel something building inside of her, something she had never felt before and as it built her hips, as well as her entire body, began thrashing uncontrollably in complete harmony with the warm body above her.

Then it happened, her eyes popped wide open as a quite scream left her throat. Her entire body convulsed as she felt a flood of warmth deep inside of her. Ron's plunging began to get erratic as time after time she felt herself flooded and knew now exactly what was happening. Ron was doing something she had only fantasized about, he was ejaculating while deep inside of her and she was climaxing at exactly the same time.

Even after Ron had stilled and the only movement was the dripping of their sweat as it intermingled and dripped from their bodies she was still feeling the effects of their actions. No matter what she had said to Ron earlier about sex having no bearing on their continued relationship she had still been a bit concerned about the aftermath if her empirical test had indeed led to sex. What she was now discovering was that there was an aftermath, a real and serious one, but it was not at all the one Ron had feared.

Now that the feverish need to have sex was gone, now that the pheromones were no longer having an affect on her she found that she not only enjoyed the closeness of sex, she relished it.

At that moment Ron came out of his hormone induced trance, while he had been totally aware of each and every moment of the day including his actions after he had begun producing the pheromones, he discovered, to his shock, that he had almost no control of his actions once the feelings had come over him. The first thought to run through his clearing mind was that he had just raped not only his best friend but the woman he was secretly in love with and he reacted with self loathing and shock.

He was about to stand and submit himself to her will. As far as he was concerned whatever she decided to do to him wouldn't be enough, he deserved worse. As soon as he began to move however he felt Kim wrap her legs and arms around him tightly. He thought she was about to begin extracting her revenge right then, with his still stiff erection still buried deep inside of her.

Then she began to softly chuckle between the deep breaths she was taking. He feared the worst immediately; somehow his actions had actually unhinged her and he added guilt to the self loathing and shock.

Then, while still breathing deeply with a soft intermingled chuckle she began speaking and the first thing out of her mouth totally confused him. "Well… Ron… I guess… we found one… thing out, mate does mean… sex,… boy does it mean sex."

Lying there still buried deeply within the woman beneath him Ron began to relax slightly. The only thing he was sure of at the moment was that the voice he heard didn't have one hint of anger in it, not one.

Lifting his head he felt Kim's arms wrap around him even tighter but he was able to lift his head enough to look into her face. The first thing he noticed was the smile, it was Kim's smile, the smile she had whenever she was really happy. The second thing he noticed was her eyes, they looked totally focused as they stared back into his and there wasn't a hint of anything but happiness and, thankfully, sanity.

Knowing he needed to say something Ron allowed a bit of his self loathing to come through. "B-But KP. I just all but raped you, how can you not be mad?"

He saw Kim's smile grow slightly. "My God, how can you even say that Ron, if anything I raped you. Who was it that wanted to try this, who was it that ignored every one of your warnings and decided to just go ahead and perform her 'empirical' test anyway, and who was it that stripped naked and started masturbating without so much as a by your leave."

Kim saw the look on Ron's face that told her she had come close to hitting the mark. She could tell he still wasn't convinced, not by a long shot, but he was at least giving it some thought.

Deciding to take things forward she broke into Ron's confused state. "Now I only have two questions Ron, only two, but they're important ones."

She saw Ron shake his head and his eyes cleared a bit as they looked into hers. "The first one is, are you still against having me move in with you… because I not only think I should but I'm actually looking forward to it."

Kim saw the look of astonishment on Ron's face. "You do… I mean you are… I mean… ah… are you sure?"

Kim smiled back at him. "Surer than I've ever been about anything Ron, way surer."

Ron was silent for a few seconds as his eyes stared into her smiling face and she knew he was having a hard time understanding exactly what she meant but knew her next question would explain it fairly well. Moments later Ron gave her the precise opportunity she had been looking for. "Ah… You said there were two questions KP, what's the other one."

That was exactly what she had hoped he would ask and she was prepared. She purposely let her smile slip slightly. "Honestly Ron, I think that that question is the more important of the two, at least at the moment, and it comes in two parts, each of them equally important." She saw the quizzical look on Ron's face as he waited for her to continue and she let the smile grow back on her face.

Then she tightened the grip her legs still had on his hips pushing him a bit deeper into her and smiled wider. "Firstly, is that thing still as hard as it feels and secondly, are you up to doing that again, this time without the pheromones Please and Thank you?"

We'll leave them to their 'testing', which continued for several more hours by the way, and only add that two weeks later two very happy College freshmen and a Naked Mole Rat moved into a rather large house very near a campus a thousand miles away. And while Kim didn't start missions again for almost three years her days of attempting to calm her 'nervous disorder' using masturbation, at least solo masturbation, were a thing of the past and she couldn't have been happier about it.

One really surprising thing Kim learned a few months after she and Ron moved in together came from her mother when she explained her silence the night they all met at the kitchen table. With a smile on her face she looked Kim directly in the eye and said. "I figured you and Ron would work all this out Kimmie and I'm glad it was the way I hoped."

The Beginning


End file.
